Michael's Fic (commentary version)
Chapter one: New Beginnings "Mijo get up, your M-Raptor got out again!" My abuela shouts through the paper-thin walls "Shoot, let me get dressed and I'll find him." I shout "You better, last time we had to pay 1000 G in damages." "Yes, Abuela." Wait I should probably introduce myself, name's Michael and I'm what you call a fossil fighter, the best in town actually, though there is like only 15 people who are fossil fighters in my town'.' If you didn't know a fossil fighter is a person who uses extinct animals called vivosaurs that are revived to duel others. Vivosaurs have type attributes, can use telepathy with their fighters and can shift size at will. I happen to have four vivosaurs on me, a Breme named Fangs, a Tanystro named Lax, a Cryo named Ice, and a M-Raptor named Pete who just escaped. I put on a blue t-shirt, jeans and glasses and put on my hat with the symbol of the air-typed vivosaurs. I run out the door and throw my three remaining vivosaurs. "Michael, let me sleep three more hours." Lax complained "Sorry Lax but something important happened." "So, Pete got out again?" Ice asked "Yeah so does anyone know where he went?" "I think he was muttering something about food." Fangs said, well that sucked M-Raptors have high metabolisms and can eat anything. "Do you know exactly where he went?" "I donno, didn't ask." He said as he was preening "Why didn't you tell him not to go?" He shrugged, I swear Fangs was the most indifferent vivosaur ever. "I'll check at the fish market he's probably there." I recalled all three and ran towards the fish market "If he's not at the fish market than he's either at the farmer's market or hanging around the butcher's" I thought I was so lost in thought that I ran into someone. "S-sorry." I look and it was my cousin Daniel that I ran into,his father Pedro sails on a shipping boat that he owns, It frequents Vivosaur Island and the Caliosteo Islands while Daniel works with our abuelo at the shack. "Next time watch where you're going" he said "Sorry lost in thought it's either that or me running around everywhere." "Looks like it was both." He laughed "Well I was looking for Pete, he escaped again" "Oh I saw him with Abuelo." "That's a relief, did he break or eat anything?" "Nope, Abuelo found him just in time he gave him a whole bunch of sardines to keep him out of trouble." "Ha, that's Abuelo." Abuelo is a kind old man he has a big heart. "So you joining the Caliosteo Islands Cup?" "Nah, I have to work at the shack, you?" "I want to but Abuelo can't afford to pay for the entry fee besides though I'm a good tactician I'm not good at cleaning fossils, the best I got was like seventy." An alarm went off "Oh," he looked at his watch "well, my break is done want to come with me to Abuelo's shack?" "Sure I need to pick up Pete anyways." We head over to Abuelo's shack on the pier and see abuelo fishing with Pete curled up next to him "Buenos dias mijo, I kept Pete from eating anything too costly." "Thanks abuelo." I looked at Pete."Why did you leave?" "I was hungry! At first I went to get a snack but I got more hungry, so I went forging." "What do you mean snack? Abuela would have killed me if you ate anything, you know how she feels about vivosaurs." "Well let's say you won't have a mouse problem for a while." "Ew." Abulo's phone went off, he answered it "Hola, ah Pedro,what is it, you're stopping by the docks for a visit? Ok, I'll tell them." "What is it?" Daniel asked "Your father wants to see both of you he has a surprize." "Ok abuelo, come on Michael, let's go." I recalled Pete, shoving him in a random pocket and we went towards the docks, we saw my uncle's ship, the Krona. Uncle Pedro was yelling at some of his workers to unload the cargo when he turned and looked at us. "Dad!" "Hey Daniel, Michael!" He hugged both of us "Uncle Pedro, what was it you wanted?" I asked "Well Michael I missed your birthday a couple of weeks ago, so here you go!" He handed me a huge box, I opened it there was four fossil rocks in there. "There is Dimetro head and arm, Spinax head and arms there." Awesome, Spinax is one of my favorite vivosaurs and Dimetro is really flexible in battle. "Thanks Uncle Pedro!" "Don't mencion it." he frouned "there was one more gift, I wanted to give both of you tickets to the Caliosteo Islands Cup, which starts in a few days but the only free one was this." He took out a ticket "Only one of you can have it." "How do we settle this, Michael's the better fighter so a fossil battle's out of the question." "Why don't you guys flip for it, heads Michael gets it, tails Daniel gets it." We both nodded "I need a coin do any of you guys have one?" I quickly reached inside a pocket "Here." He flipped it and caught it, he looked at it "Michael, this is your M-Raptor's dino medal." I bit back a laugh "I feel dizzy." Pete said "Sorry Pete, here's a coin." I looked at my coin first before I handed to him. He flipped it "Heads, Michael you're going to the Cup." I jumped in the air fist pumping "Yes! Oh sorry Daniel." "Its ok, but you have to promise me that you will at least go in the top five." "Promise." I walked with Uncle Pedro and Daniel to Abuelo's shack we told him the news and he made us enchladas con huevos to celebrate. After that I went home, told abuela the news and went to my room "What to pack" I stopped to think "let me think, I'm packing my 3DS, Nook, laptop, my complete collection of Godzilla DVDs, my copies of All 149 and Behaviors of Vivosaurs, my Godzilla, Anguirus and Rodan figurines, my clothes, spare glasses...what else" I look at the back of my closet and I see four fossil rocks. My mind is racing, painful flashbacks of the earth shaking, everything collapsing around me and the pain of what happened afterwards. "Maybe it's best not to take those." Pete said "But I may need it, it was a gift from my fa-" I choke up at the end "I know you, you aren't ready when we need it we will ask your grandparents to ship them." I sigh "Fine, I'll leave them at the house." I jump on my bed and start playing on my 3DS trying to both make the day go by faster and to forget what I remembered